


and i think you're the only one who understands me (and thats scary)

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Codependency, Dark, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Linear Narrative, Other: See Story Notes, Paradise Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Because we are friends," Bad says slowly."We--" Skeppy laughs again. "We aren'tfriends, BadBoyHalo. We wereneverfriends and, and, and we will neverbefriends! I don't know what friend you're trying to be, but it's a pretty shitty one."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	and i think you're the only one who understands me (and thats scary)

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> >hannibal tv fusion - basically, mcyters in the hannibal (tv) universe  
> >skeppy is will, bad is hannibal  
> >this is not a healthy relationship  
> >mentions of body horror (kinda?), specifically an ear being cut off and being shoved down/found in someone's throat  
> >i kept the name abigail because i didn't know who else to use... haha  
> >this is a pretty dark fanfiction, fyi. basically, be cautious.

The snow falls gently into Skeppy's outreached hands. Each snowflake that falls into it melts immediately, but he can still feel the sharp pain of cold go through him. 

"It's snowing again," Skeppy mutters.

"And you're the one out here with bare hands," Bad retorts, standing beside him.

"I wasn't talking to you," Skeppy spats.

Bad shifts beside him.

"If I freeze to death, is that not my own fault?"

"If you freeze to death out here, how will I explain this to everyone?"

"I don't know," Skeppy spats. "Maybe, maybe, maybe, then they'd figure out what the fuck you had done to me."

Bad pauses for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

“What am I talking about? What the fuck are _you_ talking about?” Skeppy growls, turning towards Bad; that man standing before him was once his best friend, his everything at one point, his --

 _Nothing_ , now.

"I don't even want to talk to you." Skeppy grumbles. "Maybe you should just leave me the hell alone."

Bad hates curse words, so the fact that he isn't commenting on those curse words is...

It just reminds him that everything's different now.

* * *

_"Who are you?" Skeppy lets out a small laugh. From behind the bars, Bad looks like he's a million miles away. "I don't know who you are."_

_"Skeppy, it's me, it's Bad--"_

_"Oh, I know." Skeppy spats. "But I don't know who you are anymore. I don't think I ever knew who you are."_

* * *

"I never wanted this to happen," Bad says lowly. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to see you like this, Skeppy--"

Skeppy glares at him and he stops.

"... I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Skeppy laughs bitterly. "Come on, you're sorry? You're _fucking_ sorry?"

"Language," Bad says predictably, but something's different about it. It doesn't have that fire behind it anymore, it has nothing behind it anymore. It's just a word now, something that Bad mumbles as a non-response.

"You better be sorry."

"I am."

Skeppy puts his hands in his sweater pockets. "You had better be."

He closes his eyes but quickly opens them. 

Every time he closes his eyes, all he can see is the faces of those that had been wronged, the faces of everyone who he had failed.

"They trust you." Skeppy lets out a laugh of disbelief. "I can't believe they _trust_ you."

"I've been Dream's friend the longest--"

"Oh yeah, and that gives his group of sheep the ability to accuse me of crimes I didn't commit?" Skeppy hisses. "Crimes you committed?"

Bad watches him slowly.

"They believe me over you because of the evidence. Because you're accusing me with no evidence, no motive, nothing."

* * *

_"Skeppy."_

_Skeppy glances up at Dream, dismissive, knowing what's coming._

_"You're under arrest," Dream says slowly. With the damn mask over his face, he's not sure what he's thinking. "You have the right to remain silent."_

_"I see."_

_Skeppy lets Sapnap and George handcuff him and take him away. As he's being led away, he can see Bad standing in the corner of the room, watching him slowly from afar with a blank look on his face._

* * *

"No evidence, huh?"

Bad watches him slowly. "Do you have evidence? If so, you've kept it under wraps for a long time."

Skeppy looks over the snowy landscape.

House arrest with BadBoyHalo.

Hah, a joke. They had just wanted to banish him to some far-off place, where they'd never have to see him again. And he'd never survive the snowy landscape, not with the stuff that he has.

"I know-- I know it's you," Skeppy mutters. "Don't lie to me."

"I have never lied to you."

"Lying by omission is still lying, Bad." Skeppy lets out a small huff. "I thought you were different than them, but I was wrong, you're the same as the others."

"Hm?"

"Selfish."

Bad looks at him with curiosity. "Selfish?"

Skeppy furrows his eyebrows. "You volunteered to watch over me. You watched over me. You've done all of this -- for what? Out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Because we are friends," Bad says slowly.

"We--" Skeppy laughs again. "We aren't _friends_ , BadBoyHalo. We were _never_ friends and, and, and we will never _be_ friends! I don't know what friend you're trying to be, but it's a pretty shitty one."

"I'm trying to protect you, and I'm trying to help you, Skeppy."

"... Framing me for multiple murders isn't helping me."

Bad takes in a deep breath. "Again you go, throwing accusations at me with no sense of logic."

Skeppy clenches his fist.

_I know it is. There's no other explanation. No one gets it. It has to be him, it has to be him, it has to be--_

* * *

_"I don't know."_

_Bad gives him a concerned look. "You don't know how you managed to get... this ear down your throat."_

_"I choked on it, I don't know. That doesn't make any sense, I don't remember anything, you have to believe me."_

_"... You're saying you lost track of time. That you... forgot?"_

_Skeppy lets out a sharp sob._

_"That you lost track of Abigail, too?"_

_He shakes his head._

_"You can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."_

_"We'll see what the tests say." Bad takes out his radio. "I'm getting Dream over here."_

_Skeppy nods his head. "That's probably for the best. You'd know best, right?"_

_Bad watches him._

_"I've known you for years. I'd like to think I do."_

* * *

"When we found you, Abigail's body was nowhere to be found, except for an ear found down your throat." Bad pauses. "It matches her DNA. The evidence is too great to ignore, Skeppy."

Skeppy remains silent, closing his eyes.

"I got you off the death sentence, Skeppy, because of my connections," Bad continues. "Because I know that you couldn't have done it. Not in good consciousness. Because you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" Skeppy starts to slur, head warped with thoughts and feelings that overwhelm him so. "I wouldn't?"

"No," Bad states simply. "... I don't think it could be you."

He had coughed up Abigail's _ear_.

"Where _is_ she...?" Skeppy sobs.

He swore he'd never break down in front of him, not like this, but, but--

 _Abigail_...

"I miss her too, Skeppy." Bad starts, patting Skeppy on the back, evidently having said that out loud. "I know that it feels bad that you couldn't save her."

"I couldn't even save her from myself?" Skeppy manages to make out. "What the hell kind of parent am I?"

"... Did you do it?"

Skeppy sniffs.

"... I don't know."

Bad watches him sob in the snow.

"And I think that's the scariest part."

* * *

_"I can't... remember things anymore," Skeppy confides in Bad._

_Bad nods. "You lose track of time for brief periods of time and become unlike yourself."_

_Skeppy blinks._

_"Dream's told me a few things," Bad admits. "That you act strange on missions, that sometimes you say the strangest things, that... you become completely different. And they all line up with your gaps in memory."_

_Skeppy looks down at his hands._

_"I know who I am," he says slowly. "I do. I don't.... understand. I'm Skeppy. It's noon. I'm in your house. I'm talking with my best friend. I'm..."_

_"You're?"_

_"I'm not crazy."_

* * *

Skeppy shivers.

That night when he had woken up choking... that was the most terrifying night in his life, and to find his own adopted daughter's ear amongst what he had choked up...

"Oh, god," he mumbles into his own hands. "I wish I knew what was going on with me."

Bad stays silent.

"If it were just me, if it were just something wrong with me, I'd just want to know. But I can't--" he squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't know. I can't remember. And not being able to know, not being able to remember -- that's the worst part."

Skeppy looks back up at the sky.

It's still snowing.

He looks over at Bad.

Those dark eyes are boring into him, as if he's seen all the way into Skeppy's soul. He's not surprised if he has. Bad has always been his closest confidant, but now that this has happened...

He's both unsure if he can trust him...

Or if there's _anyone else_ he can trust to understand him.

* * *

_"Skeppy, meet Bad. Bad, Skeppy."_

_Skeppy looks up at the stranger. His style is immaculate, unique, dark, and yet it somehow works._

_"Yo, Bad," Skeppy says, reaching out his hand. "I have a feeling we're going to be best friends."_

_Bad tilts his head in interest, giving him a smile._

_"Hm... I think so, too."_

* * *

"Bad, promise me something."

Bad raises an eyebrow at the use of the nickname rather than the full name.

_Promise me you didn't do this. Promise me that you actually care about me. Promise me that you love me, just like you had said that dark night so many nights ago. Promise me that you're not just fucking with me. Promise me, promise me, promise me --_

"Please don't leave me," Skeppy mumbles, voice cracking on the simple words.

Bad watches him carefully for a moment, then moves to wrap his arm around Skeppy's shoulder, squeezing it tightly, really tightly. Skeppy almost wants to ask him to let go but the presence of it, the intensity of it... it makes him feel grounded in something for once. Even if it hurts, it still feels... right.

"Never," Bad whispers. "Never ever, love."

**Author's Note:**

> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
